All I want for christmas is
by CopraMeow
Summary: Christmas is just a vacation to them, eating and sleeping but someone is quite un happy with the arragments they have... Zico/Ukwon Pyo/Taeil mentions of others Don't own shit, only my imagination...lalalaal


**All I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUU**

* * *

><p>¨Laaast Christttmassss˝- The caveman's voice sounded from the kitchen. PO was at it again, singing tacky christmas songs and baking cookies. The Block b dorm smelled like a variety of spices along with the usual male cologne. Jaehyo refused to leave his room, something about hating PO's cookies even though he ate them every year, he was probably watching Home alone again and was to embarassed to say.<p>

Kyung was busy putting ornaments in each room, decorating the christmas tree and spreading holiday fever to the unsuspecting memembers. Most of them were still sleeping, enjyoing the short vacation they had before New Year's Eve concert. These few days were filled with food, naps and TV shows. That didn't stop the greasiest of them from being more greasy and pushy, christmas spirit and all.

PO broke into another chorouse and made Kyung laugh. The maknae really loved to sing, he just had to learn to control that deep voice of his and he'd have girls on his feet, not that he didn't already have and Kyung had his fair share. Giggling he was cutting mistle toe into smaller packets and arranging them with golden-red bows. It's the little things that made him happy this time of the year.

Minhyuk watched the shorter male work while wiggling his butt with a raised eyebrow. Since when did Kyung get so festive? He'd usually poke around to find what the other bought him. This new, cheery side was suspicious. He decided to help him and find out what the smaller man plotted this time...

˝Hyuuuuuung˝- PO sang. He was wearing a jogging suit, hawain shirt and a red apron with hearts on it and frills. Taeil had laughed his ass of at the attire, not to mention the hip shaking while sprinkling cookies with chocolate flakes.

˝I'm not going to help. I suck at cooking, remember what happened last time?˝- Taeil said sitting safely at one of the bar stools in the kitchen. They had a small bar where the members usually had breakfast.

˝So you burned soup, so waht? I need help with theese! OH AND WE NEED TO MAKE HOT CHOCOLATE˝- PO's face twisted. He had planned so much but could do only so little with two hands. His hyung would eventually help him, he just needed something to bribe him with...˝Hyuung I know you like caramel sauce..˝

˝And?˝- The older wasn't listening too much, busy scrolling through his tweet feed.

˝On my neck...˝- Taeils eyes snapped up. He grinned in his special way that made his eyes shape like halfmoons and slid of the stool. Grinning like a cheeshire cat he grabbed the nearest pot and asked innocently ˝How may I help?˝- PO's victorious laughter rang in the dorm. The members would be alarmed by the maknae's laugh, he could be planning a prank but it was christmas and they knew what he was up to. Early Taeil presents.

˝Did you hear that?˝- Ukwon asked from the hallway. He was putting his slippers on when he heard the laugh. Zico shrugged and took of his shoes. His feet were killing him. Wearing new shoes to an all day event was a bad idea, not to mention the fact that Ukwon ignored him most of the day and they were supposed to host a show together! He was sulking most of the day, trying to not stare at Ukwon's ass or at his aching feet. Not so much luck when the man wore sking tight jeans and a tight button up with a few buttons undone! Seriously what was he thinking this morning?

He had been talking to Kyung about his new...obssession and the shorter only laughed or called him coward for not using that drunk truth or dare they played a few nights back. He could have used it, kissed the man and be over with it. But Zico was a coward. A stalking coward. Even now, in their dorm he walked behind him, eyes slipping south.

Ukwon slipped passed him and dragged Minhyuk's hand from the ornament he was putting on.

˝Now˝- The urge in his voice made Zico jelaous. What was so urgent he had to talk to Minhyuk? Mabye it was true and they were together! Kyung caught his eyes and grinned. He showed him palms up and continued to hum „ All I want for christmas is you"

Feeling like crap Zico headed to the balcony with a can of coke and sat on one of the chairs they had. It was snowing and the scenery calmed his mind. Suddenly Kyung ran outside. ˝You, my room now!˝

˝What? I DON'T WANT YOUR SHITTY CLOTHES!˝

˝Just go assfuck!˝

˝Huh?˝- Still sulking and with clearly sore feet Zico dragged himself to Kyung's room and found himself pushed into a dark room. Zico glared in the dark. ˝Really funny Kyung...˝ -Someone clared their throat in the dark and Zico stiffened.

˝It's not Kyung...˝- Ukwon said. ˝Do you know where the light switch is?˝

˝Uhm by the door on the left˝- Zico gulped. He heard his steps to the door and figners tapping on the wall.

˝I kinda can't..uh there it is!˝-Ukwon said and flipped the litgh switch only to freeze in place. The whole ceiling was covered in mistle toe packs bound together by golden-red bows.

˝Kyung..˝

˝Minhyuk˝- Both said and the same time and froze.

˝I thought you dated Minyhuk˝

˝I thought you dated Kyung˝

˝Ewwww˝- They said and the same time. Zico grinned. ˝So...you're single...˝

˝Yeah...˝

˝Good˝

˝Oh and why?˝- Ukwon gave him his signature kitten smirk and Zico felt his grin widden like a cats.

˝Mistle toe... you know what you have to do underneath it˝

˝Says who?˝

˝Your leader, now obey˝- Zico said pulling him closer and Ukwon let out a throaty laugh.

˝Kinky, I like it˝- Smirking he pressed his lips to Zico's. They kissed under the mistle toe enjoying each other's lips listening to PO singing a bad version of Santa Clause is coming to town...

**Merry Christmas BBC!**


End file.
